Fantasies
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Some things can't be helped. Especially when you're asleep.


Another fic FTW! 1896 rules!bwahahhahahha!xD I hope that all of you liked my newest fic "Right Choice". This is a one-shot guys!

And now, enjoy my latest fic! ^^

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, unfortunately/fortunately. :D

"I don't need your help, herbivore." Hibari said coldly.

"Boss ordered me to do so. I will follow his order." Chrome replied to Hibari.

"That damn herbivore." He glared at her with his sharp eyes.

"Just let me do my task, Hibari-san." She walked to his bathroom and got the things needed for attending his wounds. Tsuna was worried when he knew that Kyoya came back from his mission wounded. And so, he sent Chrome to help him tend his wounds, and even going as far as asking Chrome to stay for the night at Kyoya's house. Sounded very easy but yes, it is easy for Tsuna because ten years have passed and he had gained Hibari's respect, even just a little bit.

"He also told me to stay for the night." Chrome said.

"What?" Hibari replied, irritation obvious with his tune.

"It's an order, Hibari-san." She looked out the bathroom. Hibari rolled his eyes out of frustration. When she stepped out off the bathroom, she saw Hibari took off his polo shirt and also the shirt beneath. He was now topless and his muscular abdomen was exposed.

"Please sit on your bed so it will be easy for both of us." Chrome asked as she lay down the little pail of water. Hibari followed her request, like he has a choice anyway. Kyoya sat on his bed as Chrome brushed the wet towel on his chest and abdomen, washing away the dried blood. Hibari's arm has bruises so the treatment is going to be longer than she expected. She was shocked when she saw all the wounds and bruises he got. His enemy must be very strong for him to have all those wounds. She sighed in disbelief. It was hard to believe. There was an awkward silence between them. While Chrome is treating him, Hibari silently looked out his window. He occasionally looked at her when she presses too hard.

"I will do it myself if you keep doing things wrong." Hibari complained.

"I'm not doing it wrong, it will really hurt because it's a wound, okay." She replied.

"When I do it, it doesn't hurt a bit." Hibari said now looking at his 'nurse'.

"Well, maybe you're the one doing it wrong." Chrome said but not stopping to look at her patient. Hibari didn't reply back while Chrome continued what she's doing.

"Where is your closet?" she asked.

"Why?" Kyoya replied back.

"Of course you have to wear something before you sleep. You might catch a cold if you sleep topless." Chrome said. It's quite obvious that he's supposed to wear something, isn't it?

"At your left, that white cabinet." He responded. Chrome dragged her feet to the white cabinet and pulled a white polo shirt.

"Take it on." She said as she gave Kyoya the shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to do it?" he said to her. He's totally treating her like a real nurse.

"Eh?" she was surprised by his question.

"My arms are all bruised and wounded." He examined his arms which made her look at it as well.

"Ok, then." She knew that insisting won't do the talking so she assisted him in wearing the shirt.

After helping him, she said "I'm gonna need a lot of ice packs."

"Suit yourself, no one's going to assist you herbivore." He said while lying down on his bed.

"I'll just go get some." And with that, she went down to the kitchen. When she came back, she has three icepacks with her. She was just away for about ten minutes and when she came back, Hibari was fast asleep. Chrome sat on the side of the bed and unbuttoned his shirt then she put the icepack on top of his abdomen, the other on his chest and the third ice pack is supposed to be put on his left arm where he had a large bruise but it was way too far for Chrome to reach. She climbed on the bed and tried to put the ice pack on his left arm but then, her knee slipped and made her lie down across the sleeping Hibari. Unfortunately for her, the ice packs she had just placed on her slipped. Being a light sleeper that he is, Kyoya immediately woke up and to his annoyance, saw Chrome lying across his abdomen.

"And who do you think you are to disturb my sleep?" Kyoya said with his scary, cold voice but he did not straightened up.

"I…slipped. I didn't mean to…be in this awkward position." Chrome explained.

"And what explains this?" he said referring to his unbuttoned shirt.

"I placed the ice packs on your chest and abdomen but they slipped." She continued her explanation.

"Good reasoning, herbivore. I believe that you were having luscious fantasies of me while I was sleeping." He pointed out.

"No, I don't." Chrome said as she tried to stand but Hibari objected by putting his arms on her back making her lie down again.

"Denying is useless, herbivore." Kyoya insisted.

"And how can you say that I'm lying?" Chrome thought that it was kind of weird having this kind of conversation with Hibari because she's pretty sure that if someone else woke him up—intentionally or not— he won't think twice of 'biting' him/her to death.

"Because I know." Kyoya stated.

"Still keeping your pride in its highest position?" she smirked. "Your wounds are still fresh so I recommend you to avoid moving much." Chrome said as she pressed one of his bruises. Hibari's eyes flinched in pain.

"Now will you please take those arms of yours off me?" she said.

"Tch." Hibari said as he took of his arms that were on top of Chrome's back.

She stood up and put the ice packs to their respective places.

"You're all finished. I'll just sleep on your living room." She collected the things she used on him then went down to the living room.

"What a herbivore."

Kyoya looked at the clock that hung on his room, past 10 in the evening. He can't sleep and he doesn't know why. He already tried reading but it didn't work so he decided to walk around his own house. When he went down, he saw Chrome sleeping on his couch. Hibari sat down on the opposite couch and he crossed his arms and legs. Kyoya observed everything around him even the woman that was asleep before him. She was wearing a lavender shirt and short jeans. Her body was slim and quite pale. Her violet hair was loose and looked more perfect without that pineapple hairstyle. Face completely peaceful even with that eyepatch on her right eye. Ten years before, he saw her as his rival's vessel, weak and useless but ten years have been spent wisely without being wasted. From a weak and useless girl. She became a brave and dangerous young lady. Then suddenly, he thought ten years must have been so long. Reborn even stated that Mukuro's and Chrome's capabilities are now on the same level. And she was not contented, she even trained to be a medic and also how to fire a gun. Disposing her old self was quite easy for her because she was 101% determined and her preserverance was a bust. Even her personality has changed a bit, from an innocent little girl, she bacame a little bit colder. She rarely hangs out with Kyoko and Haru, instead she goes out together with her vongola family which consists of all male. Thinking about Chrome made Kyoya sleepy and so, he lied down the couch and fell asleep.

The morning light strucked directly at her eyes and so she woke up. Chrome looked at her watch and it was exactly 7 in the morning. She noticed the blanket that was covering her and also Hibari who was sleeping on the other couch. Chrome stood up and covered Kyoya with the blanket then she went to the kitchen to look for some food. Luckily, she found some eggs and hotdogs and she thought that omelet would be perfect for breakfast. When she was finished eating, she left some for Kyoya. Hibari was surprised to see a blanket covering him and the moment he saw no one on the other couch, he didn't thought twice who was the one who covered him. He went to the kitchen and saw Chrome washing a plate.

"Were you having luscious fantasies while sleeping?" Chrome teasingly asked.

"Shut up, herbivore." He grunted.

"You were having a very sweet dream, Hibari-san." Chrome smirked. Right then, he remembered what his dream was all about. He dreamt about Chrome lying in his bed and he was there, right beside him. Then, they were kissing and all. Hibari was deep asleep so he doesn't have the slightest clue on what he said while dreaming. And it stroked him.

"_You...fill my fantasies...Chrome Dokuro."_

It echoed in his head. He couldn't believe it, that he dreamt of Chrome Dokuro and even said those words in his head.

"Have I said anything while I was sleeping?" he asked for security.

"Well, I heard you murmured my name once." Chrome replied. Kyoya was way relieved.

"I'm just going to take a bath." She said and went to the bathroom carrying her things.

When Chrome had finished taking a bath, Hibari followed. As he took a bath, he thought about his dream. It was very unusual for him to have a dream like this.

"Why am I acting so weird lately." He said under his breath. He examined his wounds and they really seemed to close after Chrome's treatment. His bruises don't hurt so much, too.

-skip-

Kyoya ruffled his hair with a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom. While taking on a shirt, he saw a letter on top of his bedroom table. It must've been from Chrome. He opened it and read,

_I have put a pain reliever on your fridge._

_I hope you'll get well soon._

_P.S._

_Don't worry, I won't tell any herbivore about me filling your fantasies._

Kyoya was…well shocked? He doesn't know how to react. When his senses came, he went directly at the vongola base and searched for Chrome. And there she was, at Tsuna'a office reporting.

"Hibari-san, are you feeli—" Tsuna just wanted to know if he was feeling okay but then Hibari interrupted him.

"Leave." He said through sharp eyes and cold voice. Tsuna, on the other hand, left at once because he knew that there was a reason behind his command so he didn't hesitate. The moment Tsuna has stepped out of his office, Kyoya pinned Chrome on the wall, hard.

"If you tell anyone about what happened last night, I'm going to bite you off to death." He said with burning eyes that was only for her.

"Oh, so you read my letter." So she has time to tease him in times like this, how brave of her.

"I am not kidding, woman." He said as he slammed the wall behind her.

"I know, I know. I thought you're smart, Hibari-san. I already wrote on that letter that I'm not going to tell anyone about me filling your fantasies." Yes, she is way brave.

"Don't even try to make me furious." Kyoya said trying to call himself down.

"I already told you. I won't speak about it." At last, she gave up.

"Good then. Just erase it in your memories." Hibari said backing away.

"That's not part of the deal." Chrome crossed her arms. Hibari, just glared at her.

"I want to feel privileged for being part of Kyoya Hibari's dreams." She said as she walked closer to Hibari and she kissed Hibari's lips lightly. Kyoya was surprised. Chrome just smiled at him a small smile then left.

"Why am I acting like a stupid herbivore?"

I was thinking of putting an intimate kissing scene here but..uhmm…I changed my mind! Well, it's kinda obvious isn't it? Tell me if you want a kissing scene then I'll redo this one! I have a very perfect slot for that!

Thank you for reading this fic! Kuuromuu-chii is very overwhelmed by all of your reviews in my past stories. I hope that you'll continue supporting me! ^^

Oh, always remember that Kuuromuu-chii LOVES "candies"! (If you have read my previous stories, you'll know what I mean. ^-^)


End file.
